


Plants Are Friends

by jekisawrites



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 00:50:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4543824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jekisawrites/pseuds/jekisawrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Bellamy likes to name his plants, and Clarke manages to kill every plant she comes in contact with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plants Are Friends

“Are you sure this is a good idea?”  
“You did somehow manage to kill a cactus freshmen year of college.”  
Clarke made a point to stop rolling the dough and stare at the two idiots she claim as her best friends for some reason. “Thanks for the support, guys.”  
Monty shrugged as he took the dough from her hands and placed it on the cookie sheet before Jasper stole it and ate it. “We’re just stating the facts, Clarke.”  
“It’s just a few plants. How hard could it be?”  
Jasper and Monty briefly glanced at each other, a million and one thoughts going through each of their heads, but kept quiet.  
“Right, just a few plants. No problem at all,” Jasper mumbled as he snatched up another piece of dough before the other two could slap his hand away.

It happened two days ago. Clarke had been at Bellamy’s for dinner when his sister, Octavia, and Lincoln had come over. He was leaving town this weekend for a conference, and they were all getting their Bellamy fill before he left for a week.  
“O, do you think you can take care of Narcissus and Echo for me while I’m gone?”  
Clarke had looked around the small apartment, half expecting to see a dog or cat that she hadn’t known her boyfriend had until just then.  
“Lincoln and I are going camping this weekend, Bell, you know that.”  
Bellamy had mumbled something about hoping they had changed their minds before stuffing his face with lasagna.  
“Wait, so who are Narcissus and Echo?”  
The three others stopped what they were doing and stared at Clarke. Lincoln looked amused, Octavia exasperated, and Bellamy looked sheepish.  
Octavia dropped her fork, letting it loudly clatter on her plate, and leaned forward. “They’re his fucking _plants_ , Clarke. I can’t believe he didn’t tell you. You’re dating a complete and utter nerd.”  
A smile crept its way to Clarke’s lips. She did her best to hold in her amusement, but from the way Bellamy’s cheeks were tinged pink and the way his eyes danced around the room, she didn’t do too good of a job.  
“I just—“ He ruffled his hair and slouched further into his chair, “Plenty of people do it! It’s not weird.”  
Clarke wanted to tease him about it - and she’s sure she will down the road – but for now all she said was, “I can water your pla—Narcissus and Echo for you.”

“So he gave you a key to his apartment?”  
Raven was pushing the buggy while Clarke went down the list and grabbed the groceries they needed.  
“No…” Clarke didn’t look up from the list when she answered her best friend. “I already had one.”  
She could practically feel the way Raven arched one eyebrow and smirked at her, eyes wide and questioning. “Oh, really? I didn’t realize your two week old relationship was moving so fast.”  
She looked up then, but still tried to avoid Raven’s piercing gaze. She could already feel her cheeks turning red with the topic on hand. “It’s not like that, Reyes,” She wasn’t exactly sure why she chose that moment to go back to old habits and call Raven by her last name, but she was flustered and who could blame her? “I already had one from when Octavia lived there.”  
“And he never asked for it back?”  
She chose not to answer, choosing to instead grabbing a loaf of bread and throwing it into the buggy.  
“Is he aware that you mom refuses to let you water her plants when she goes on vacation?”  
“No, it didn’t come up.”  
“This is going to be _good_.”

Clarke forgot to stop by to water the plants the first day. She had clinicals and then she had to go to the studio where she volunteered to teach young kids, and well, she just _forgot_. It wasn’t entirely her fault (okay, maybe it was, but she was doing the best she could).  
She didn’t remember until she woke up to a text from Bellamy. At first, she was a little miffed that he had asked about his plants before even wishing her a good morning, but she quickly got over that when she remembered, _oh, shit. The plants._  
She sent back a quick reply, not even bothering to read it for mistakes, while quickly pulling on a pair of pants and running out the door.  
Thankfully the plants, Narcissus and Echo weren’t dead. They were just a little wilted. Clarke wasn’t even sure if they could die in one day, but she wasn’t going to take any chances. After that, she set reminders on her phone to stop by and water them before and after her shifts. She wasn’t about to completely fail at the first thing her boyfriend trusted her to do.

On the second day, Monty and Jasper came with her. They wanted “proof” that Clarke hadn’t murdered the plants yet. The two troublemakers took it upon themselves to make a huge scene over how Narcissus and Echo were still alive and well, and wouldn’t shut up about it on the walk home. Clarke even tried to bribe them by stopping at a brewery, but they kept on. If anything, after a beer or two, it got worse. Clarke wasn’t sure that was even possible.  
She walked her two friends (why was she even friends with them, she didn’t know) home, and as she turned away to walk to her own apartment a block away, Monty yelled out, “Be sure you don’t overwater the plants, Clarke!”  
Clarke scoffed because that wasn’t a thing, was it?

As it turns out, it was indeed a thing. Narcissus seemed to be, well, okay, but Echo seemed like it was about to go to the Great Garden Above. She didn’t waste any time pulling out her phone and texting Raven.  
_I think I killed Echo._  
She responded faster than usual, and Clarke tried not to think that it was because she was loving every moment of this.  
_The plant, right?_  
Clarke didn’t have time for her game, and decided to call her instead.  
“I don’t think I should be talking to a murderer right now, Clarke,” was her way of greeting.  
“Listen, I need your help trying to find a replacement. Bellamy can’t find out.”  
Raven laughed, but after she calmed down she promised Clarke that she would meet her at the nearest plant nursery.

Finding a replacement wasn’t nearly as easy as Clarke thought it would be.  
“What? Did you think it would be like replacing a goldfish?”  
Clarke shot her a glare while she pulled out her phone.  
“What’re you doing? Fessing up?”  
“No, we need backup.” She clicked on Monty’s name and hoped he wasn’t at work.  
“I _am_ the backup!” Raven crossed her arms and rested her hip against the wall.  
“Yeah, well you’re doing a shit job at it. Hey! Monty, listen this is an emergency. Please tell me you’re not busy right now.”

Monty was the hero of the hour, or for the rest of Clarke’s life if he had any say in it. It took them going to five different nurseries ( _Why do we even need this many plant nurseries?!_ Clarke had asked after the fourth one), and Monty’s good eye to find the right plant - an Acer Saccharinum or a Silver Queen, Monty had so graciously told them.  
“You don’t think Bellamy will be able to tell the difference, do you?” Clarke glanced at her to friends, who glanced at each other before plastering smiles on their faces.  
“Definitely not.”  
“No one pays that much attention to their plants.”  
Clarke sighed, wishing to all the gods above that her friends were right and that her boyfriend wasn’t going to come home only to break up with her.

Bellamy was home. He arrived late the night before, and now they were all having a brunch to welcome him back. Clarke hadn’t seen him yet, but he hadn’t called her in a fury so she thought she got away with murdering Echo, and hopefully things could go back to the way they were before with her never volunteering to water anyone’s plants ever again.  
The group decided on Oscar’s, a hole-in-the-wall that served diabetes on a plate, but it was the best place to go for brunch in town. Bellamy seemed to be in a good mood. Teasing Octavia, throwing jabs with and taking them from Raven, joining in Monty and Jasper’s current comic book debate, and even joking around with Lincoln. He kept giving Clarke these looks, looks that she couldn’t quite place. But they weren’t bad. Just…filled with amusement and, well, for lack of a better word, _fondness_. She didn’t dwell on it, though. Her boyfriend was back, she was with friends, and no one ever had to find out that she murdered Echo. Things were good.  
Until they weren’t.

“Clarke, the strangest thing happened while I was gone.”  
She looked up from her sketchbook and found Bellamy standing in front of Narcissus and the Echo impersonator. “What’s that?”  
“Well, you see, when I left Echo was quite a bit larger than this one and had a little baby echo growing off to the side here, but now Echo seems to have shrunk and well, there’s no baby Echo.”  
_Oh, God. She was a baby killer, too._  
She focused on the tablet in her lap. “Huh, that’s strange.”  
“You wouldn’t know anything about that, would you?”  
“Not a thing…”  
“Clarke,” Suddenly her sketchbook was gone and Bellamy was directly in front of her. “What happened to Echo?”  
He was scowling, hands on hips, and looking directly at her. “I, uh, well,” And then she shot up, a finger poking his chest, “You should’ve told me that overwatering them was a thing! It wasn’t my fault!”  
To Clarke’s surprise, Bellamy dissolved into laughter.  
“Bellamy! This isn’t funny! I’m a plant _murderer!_ ”  
That only made him laugh harder, clenching his stomach and leaning forward. After a minute, he pulled a scowling and pouting Clarke into his chest.  
“I’m not upset, Princess. If anything, I’m touched that you cared enough to go and find a new one, but you should’ve told me.”  
She was still scowling, but her pout was slowing turning into a small smile. “So you’re not mad?”  
“Definitely not. Now, c’mon. I think it’s about time I officially introduce you to Persephone.”  
If Clarke rolled her eyes, Bellamy never had to find about that.

Six months later, Clarke was nestled into Bellamy’s overstuffed chair in the corner of his - _their_ apartment. He was packing, getting ready to go to another conference and making last minute plans with Octavia. When he came back into the room, his phone was tucked safely in his pocket and his suitcase was waiting by the door.  
“Alright, Princess. Everything’s all set. I talked to John last night and he said he would come by and take care of Narcissus and Persephone, so you don’t have to worry about that and-”  
“Wait, John as in John _Murphy?_ But I live here!”  
Bellamy smirked, “Yes, and you killed my Echo so…”  
“Bellamy, seriously?”  
He shrugged helplessly, “I thought it was for the best. Besides, you have midterms and clinicals to focus on. No need for my plants to take time away from studying.”  
“But I bought you that cute _plants are friends_ shirt!”  
Bellamy chuckled and pulled Clarke out of the chair, wrapping his arms around her middle. “Please don’t go anywhere near my plants while I’m gone. I would like to come home to them both living.”  
She was about to protest again, but he stopped her with a kiss and well, she couldn’t very well argue with that now could she?


End file.
